


I Know the Night Time

by poisontaster



Series: Winsister [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a minute it's familiar. Then, for a minute, it's strange. And then, finally, she remembers why it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the Night Time

For a minute it's familiar. Then, for a minute, it's strange. And then, finally, starting to peel back the heavy sheet of sleep, she remembers why it's wrong.

They'd been pretending for a long while that this wasn't happening, her and Dean. They'd have sex, sure, but then she'd crawl back into her bed and Dean would stay in his. Or sometimes she'd refuse to go and then Dean would get up and take the other bed, leaving her to sleep in the wet spot. It was like that Eddie Izzard routine, death or cake. Except her choices were sex or cuddling. Couldn't have both. Not with Dean.

Addie missed being able to knot up next to Dean in the middle of the night something fierce, but the sex…she _needed_ the sex, the one thing they did anymore that made her feel alive, like there was blood pumping through her veins, like she hadn't just gone up in demon flames like Dad. Like _John,_ she reminds herself with a knife bite of irritation.

But this time, there was only the room with the one queen, not even big enough for them to hide from each other, like a king might have been. What surprised her most is that Dean didn't even try. Just threw himself flat, checked his phone to make sure the alarm was set and then he spooned in behind her, hard, blunt fingers soothing the line of her scar. Like they hadn't spent all that time fighting, or maybe that the fight was only in _her_ head, since they'd never said the words.

Dean's heavier now, solidly asleep and slung across her back. She's amazed she didn't dream about the demon, about fire, as much heat as comes pouring out of Dean's skin. They're stuck together by a layer of sweat, her feet peeping out the blankets, off the mattress, in vain attempt to find temperature equilibrium.

She wiggles and Dean's arm locks harder, sleep-loosened lips dragging softly, sweetly, at her shoulder like an enticement to stay. His fingers slip up to molest the bottom curve of her boob, straining for nipple, but even, like this, she can tell he's not awake, it's just the reflex of a man who truly, deeply loves boob.

The arm that's pinned under her aches and she feels like she's _frying_ and she wants to turn over, maybe spread out but when she wiggles again, Dean's arm pulls even tighter still.

If he were awake, she wouldn't mind just cracking him in the jaw with her elbow, but Dean doesn't sleep enough as it is, especially since Dad died, always worrying about what they're going to do next, where they'll go, how they'll manage. Even when they were kids, night was the only time they didn't…that they could be… Night was always different.

Addie slips her fingers between Dean's, meaning to peel his hand loose, mambo her way free.

"Don't," Dean breathes against her skin. He squeezes their fingers together in a mash, lips slurring sleepily from her nape to where her shoulder rolls into her arm. "Stay." He kisses his way back before he noses into the soft hairs at the base of her neck, snuffling heat and damp. "Love. Babylove."

She has just enough time to wonder if that's what he calls all his girls before he sighs, _"Addie…"_ and humps closer, cock fitting tight into the curve of her ass.

Addie sighs and lets her weight roll back, into her brother, closing her eyes.


End file.
